prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 16, 2019)
The July 16, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts on July 16, 2019. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, The Brian Kendrick claimed victory against Sunil Singh, but Samir jumped in the ring immediately after the bell, and The Singh Brothers attacked The Man with a Plan. Rushing to the aid of his friend and mentor was Akira Tozawa, who helped chase off the Bollywood brothers. Tonight, Tozawa went one-on-one with Samir Singh as Kendrick and Sunil watched from ringside. As the match began, the ever-confident Samir struck first, driving Tozawa into the corner before taunting the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and finding himself on the defensive. However, Singh struck back by using the turnbuckles and turned up his aggression on The Stamina Monster. Displaying his resilience, Tozawa recovered and fought back, forcing his opponent to the outside before delivering a crushing running senton into the barricade. As Tozawa ascended the ropes with victory in sight, Sunil tried to distract The Stamina Monster but was stopped by Kendrick. This allowed Tozawa to counter Samir’s advance and roll him up for the three-count. After the match, The Singh Brothers attacked the victor and prepared to use their Bollywood Award as a weapon, but The Man With a Plan intervened and once again, and Tozawa and Kendrick sent The Singh Brothers packing. With his wife Maria watching from the locker room area, Mike Kanellis approached the ring with focus and intensity, ready to unleash his frustrations on his opponent, Jackson James. Kanellis wasted little time picking his opponent apart, taking his time to dish out as much punishment as possible before finally putting James out of his misery. After the match, Kanellis continued to attack his vanquished opponent before grabbing a microphone and calling out WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick. The former 24/7 Champion made his way to the ring to confront Kanellis and allow The Opportunist to publicly air his grievances. Kanellis explained that he resigned with WWE to prove to his wife that he can win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and because he wants to fight Maverick. The 205 Live GM asked Kanellis if he really believed he deserved a championship opportunity. However, Kanellis got personal when he questioned Maverick’s performance issues when losing the 24/7 Championship the night before on Raw. The argument continued to intensify when Kanellis insulted Drake’s wife, and the 205 Live GM swiftly attacked The Opportunist and drove him from the ring. Following a controversial ending to a highly-regarded showdown last month, Gentleman Jack Gallagher and SmackDown LIVE’s Chad Gable finally had their chance at a rematch. For much of the match, Gable targeted Gallagher’s left leg and knee, trying to keep his opponent from getting to his feet. However, Gallagher fought back, and when he swung momentum in his favor, he ditched the technical arsenal and went for high-impact strikes. After being on the receiving end of a standing suplex and near-fall, Gable again tried to advance, but Gallagher countered with another armlock before revving his engine and sending Gable to the outside. Keeping his opponent at ringside, Gallagher launched himself to the outside but overshot the landing, allowing Gable to counter with an explosive suplex. As the official began a 10-count, Gable refused to allow another ending like their last match and threw Gallagher back inside the ring. The Olympic athlete remained in control and applied a devastating Ankle Lock that looked like it would be the end of Gallagher’s night. However, the British brawler broke the hold with a series of hammer fists. Gallagher nearly secured victory following a breath-taking headbutt. With Gable reeling in the corner, Gallagher charged forward for a running dropkick but was caught and slammed by Gable. Unable to put Gallagher away, Gable grew frustrated and ascended the ropes to attempt a high-risk moonsault. Gallagher countered and immediately charged after his opponent and landed a running dropkick, but Gable barely got his foot on the ropes during the pinfall, and the match raged on. Gallagher battled Gable in the corner and prepared to execute a super backdrop, but Gable shifted his momentum to counter the move. As a result, Gable capitalized and executed the Chaos Theory for a hard-fought victory. After the match, Gable showed his respect to Gallagher by helping him to his feet amidst a standing ovation from the WWE Universe. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa (w/ The Brian Kendrick) defeated Samir Singh (w/ Sunil Singh) *Mike Kanellis defeated Jackson James *Chad Gable defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 17.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 18.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 19.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 20.jpg 205 Live (July 16, 2019) 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #138 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #138 at WWE.com * 205 Live #138 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events